Military vehicles are commonly armored to withstand the impact of shrapnel, bullets, missiles or shells, protecting the personnel inside from enemy fire. Armored military vehicles can include tanks, aircraft and ships.
Civilian vehicles may also be armored. These vehicles include cars used by reporters, officials and others in conflict zones or where violent crime is common. Civilian armored cars are also routinely used by security firms to carry money or valuables to reduce the risk of robbery or the hijacking.
Armor may also be used to protect vehicles or other equipment from threats other than a deliberate attack. Some spacecraft are equipped with specialized armor to protect them against impacts from micrometeoroids or fragments of space junk. Modern aircraft powered by jet engines usually have the engine fitted with a sort of armor near the engine to prevent damage should parts of an engine break free.